


Wild Things

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby on the side, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, Yang x Blake, blake x yang - Freeform, lotsa predictions here, maybe? - Freeform, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Future fic. Ruby and Weiss are staying with Taiyang, and Blake and Yang are visiting. White Rose fluff with a side of Bumbleby.





	Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

> More White Rose Week stuff. Morning cuddles.

So meeting Weiss's parents had been an awful idea. Willow was drunk at ten in the morning, and her miserable excuse for a husband had almost slapped Weiss. Of course, Ruby put up with none of that nonsense. Maybe putting a scythe mere centimeters from the neck of the richest man in all of Remnant had not been the best idea, but it didn't matter now. He was rotting behind prison bars, so he couldn't very well hurt anyone else.

Winter had taken over the SDC after Jacques had been meticulously investigated and his questionable business practices turned up horrible accounts of fraud, embezzlement, and working conditions that might as well have been slave labor. There had even been business 'partners' killed by his subordinates or Jacques himself, all in the name of an easy Lien.

Weiss and Winter had exposed him after he had disowned even Whitley. A miserable little thing he was, to be sure, but he was their brother and they cared for him. He was Winter's vice president now, and he wasn't doing too bad a job, Winter had told Weiss.

  
Weiss was staying in Patch with Ruby and Taiyang. Meeting Ruby's father had gone much better... even if Weiss had made an ill-considered joke about Ruby also calling her 'Daddy' sometimes. Ruby never actually did this; Weiss was just trying to make a pun to break the ice. Ruby had been mortified, but Tai blew it off. "Just means she takes after her mom..." He'd joked back.

  
Ruby woke up in her favorite snowdrop's arms. Well, more like underneath them. Since she was shorter and more petite, Weiss often just slept on top of Ruby. She grinned at the sight of her snow angel, counting the rhythm of her breathing like the beat of a song.

Ruby loved music, and she especially loved when Weiss sang for her. Her voice was majestic to Ruby's ears as it rang from Weiss's body. Her body was also majestic, and Ruby loved to explore it as often as Weiss allowed. She placed a hand on Weiss's rear and gave a gentle squeeze, as she just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

  
Weiss squeaked softly. "Not in front of your Dad, Flower Pot," Weiss scolded in her sleep. "I made a big enough fool of myself already." That was so adorable that Ruby couldn't take it. She kissed Weiss's shoulder softly. After a few kisses only earned groans from Weiss, her kisses turned to nibbles. "Oh, baby..." Weiss uttered softly, raising her head up to look into Ruby's eyes. She only saw the redhead's jawline, though, so she planted a soft kiss there instead.

  
Ruby stopped her nibbles to say something, but Weiss snapped at her, "Don't you dare stop that!" Weiss was fully awake now, and Ruby was ready for whatever this morning makeout would bless her with...

  
"Okay! Just try not to tell Taiyang that _you_ actually call _me_ Daddy!" Ruby jabbed. Weiss bit Ruby's neck hard for that. "OW!"

  
"And why not? I told Winter!" Weiss retorted, softly kissing at the spot where she'd bitten down too hard.

"Winter found out because your Scroll rang, and my contact is listed as such..." Ruby rebuked, nibbling at Weiss's collarbone. Weiss sharply sucked in a breath at that. She was putty in Ruby's hands now, or so Ruby liked to believe.

  
Weiss nipped and sucked at Ruby's neck, driving Ruby insane. "Weiss!" She almost shrieked. "Don't leave any marks! Blake and Yang are coming over today! I'd like not to hear my sister's comments!"

  
"So? We can make it a friendly competition!" Weiss suggested, admiring the mark she'd left. She gave it a soft kiss and even tapped the mark with her tongue. "I'm sure both of them will be covered in hickeys and scratches!"

  
"When you put it that way..." Ruby smacked a hand against Weiss's left thigh and scratched upward, dragging her nails across Weiss's skin. The White Queen shrieked, unable to contain the sound.

  
"Maybe... don't scratch right there again. I'm sure your Dad would rather not hear us..."

  
"Oh yeah..." Ruby mused, digging the nails on both her hands into the small of Weiss's back. Weiss moaned out again but controlled her volume a little better that time.

"So it's like that?" Weiss smirked, readying her own claws. Ruby was in for it now!

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
"So these two hooligans aren't giving you too much trouble... right, Dad?" Yang asked when she and Blake walked into the house. Taiyang laughed out loud while Ruby made a face and Weiss just rolled her eyes. Blake hugged Ruby and Weiss, and Weiss noticed the scarf around Blake's neck and shoulders.

  
"That's an interesting fashion choice, Blake. Especially since it's at least 90 degrees out today..." Ruby jabbed. Blake's eyes went wide for a moment, but Ruby waved her hand in dismissal. "It's okay, Kitty Cat. We can compare marks later! Weiss left some fresh ones on me and likewise, just for the occasion." She whispered into the catgirl's ear.

  
"You've sure gotten bad since you and Weiss became a thing!" Blake joked, grinning at her future sister-in-law. Ruby would have made a joke, but Yang was in earshot now. Little Red just winked.

  
"Don't go making eyes at my girlfriend! You've got your own! I mean, mine's better, but still!" Yang jabbed, high-fiving Blake. Ruby rolled her eyes.

  
"Taste is subjective, Yang... and I think Weiss tastes better!" Ruby retorted, realizing immediately just what she had said. She turned beet red, suddenly feeling three inches tall.

  
"I don't know about Weiss Cream over here, but Blake is delicious! The purr-fect flavor for me!" Yang fired back. It was Blake's turn to blush ten shades of red. "Don't blush, Moonlight! The whole world knows my lady's a snack!"

  
"It must have hurt when she fell from the vending machine..." Taiyang punned with a grin.

  
"You're my family, and I love you, but you're terrible! You're all terrible!" Ruby mused. A song came on the radio, and Ruby and Weiss took to dancing. Ruby threw her hands around Weiss's waist, Weiss's arms resting on Ruby's shoulders.

  
"Oh hey, this is my jam!" Yang took Blake's hand as she recognized the song, and the two of them danced together also. Taiyang shook his head and chuckled.

  
"You guys are awful at dancing! I'd show you all up, but I don't have a partner!" He nicked. The girls paid him no mind, only dancing and singing the song in a round.

  
"_So hey, we brought our drum, and this is how we dance!_" Ruby began.

  
"_No mistaking, we make our breaks! If you don't like out 808s then..._" Yang continued.

  
"_Leave us alone, because don't need your policies!_" Weiss chimed in, grinning at Ruby and planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

  
"_We have not apologies for being_!" Blake sang along.

  
"_Find me where the wild things are!_!" The four of them sang together, dancing away and kissing their girlfriends. Taiyang smiled at his kids and their favorite girls. He was glad they were both so happy.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Wild Things' by Alessia Cara


End file.
